Project
by One Twinkle in a Million
Summary: The storm is coming. They knew it would, yet they fell deep into the trap set up by the number one criminal: Love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi again, peepers. I have no idea how many people are angry at me for abandoning _Dreams_, but I have several perfectly acceptable excuses, and it's not like I have more than 3 reviews in any story.**

**I will continue to work on _Dreams _during spare time, but this is a new project for me. As I type these words, the document name is "Project1". If anyone has good titles, review them for me. This story takes place in the normal Lake Clans from the series.**

**So, let's get to the point. Here is an extremely short prologue/blurb/whatever.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Somehow, under the darkness of the bloodred moon, they fell in love. Opposites, yet part of the same whole. There was no _why _or _how _or any question of a sort. It just. . . happened. And it was accepted. In some way, it was embraced by them the way you handled a fragile, newborn kit. Neither one denied it as they treaded upon the code broken over and over again by those before them.

What they don't know is that they are likely to be the last to destroy the Clans' law, whether good or bad.

Our ancestors are unnervingly neutral about the current happenings. This time, the four Clans must decide for themselves how the story ends.

The storm is coming. They knew that, yet they fell anyway. Into the trap.

This is their story.

* * *

**So ya. I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: People! I'm at a complete loss here; I NEED A NAME FOR MY STORY, NOW. This is the first chapter, so read and [hopefully] enjoy.**

**Also, _italics_ mean the narrator is speaking. There will be a line break, and it will go to a cat's point of view. Then the italics will mean thoughts like usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Tigerstar, Bluestar, Firestar, the four Clans, or the original series storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_She was born to a dead mother and grieving father. She had no one to go to and was always overlooked in her own Clan, despite the very few pitying glances. The last word her mother spoke was cut off by death, but everyone could hear the _sssssss _sound of her voice. Her father took this as an omen and named the kit Shallowkit, hoping to fulfill the last wish of his mate. _

_Poor Shallowkit; she suffered so! Her first few days were spent with the eyes closed, mewling and wailing so loudly the the other queens feared she would wake up their kits. The next couple were taken with wobbly steps, and she was forced to eat solid food from the start. She learned to talk and attempted to find her place, but failed. It is no wonder she then seceded to the corner of the nursery and muted herself willingly._

_And that is why the kit you will know and come to love will be addressed by the name Silentkit._

* * *

Silentkit woke up in the soft grass of the nursery. She watched longingly as Hollyfur groomed her kits, Dustkit and Mousekit. She had never felt the warmth of a mother; her only memory of the deceased Redwater was a cold, limp body reeking of a horrible scent known as death.

She groomed her pelt and flattened her fluffy kit-fur without much vigor and ignored the stray tufts of silvery white fur sticking out. The five-moon-old runt stood up and walked out the bramble-lined entrance and to the fresh-kill pile and devoured a small mouse. The camp was alive with chatter and she slipped away unnoticed by anyone. Silentkit's father had bags underneath his eyes as usual. The deputy ordered his warriors with quick accuracy, reeling out names and patrols. Only Silentkit seemed to see that he had no spirit, and the cat standing in front of her was just a shell of a soul already gone.

At first she had been scared of her own father, Brackenclaw. Now, she just tried her best to refuse to acknowledge him the exact way he did to her. Silentkit knew both of them hurt inside, but they got over it alone. And that was the way it would always be.

Silentkit's days were numbered until she could become an apprentice. Oakstar would not likely forget about the little kit, but he was the same as the rest of them. The rest of them, except for one.

Watersky was the only elder in ThunderClan. Both her and Silentkit's isolation were broken by each other. The aged cat would tell Silentkit story upon story of warriors with their hearts brave and true, and Silentkit would groom the elder's ragged blue fur in an act of sharing tongues.

But that was not where she was headed now. There were only five more days until she reached six moons. Last night Silentkit had told Watersky about her plan, and she had reluctantly agreed. Silentkit suspected she knew nothing could stop her.

_I am going into the forest._

Birds chirped everywhere, as if welcoming Silentkit to their home. She crouched and wiggled her haunches in a mock pounce, feeling true freedom and happiness for the first time since she was born. She still did not speak.

The kit wandered around, breathing air that wasn't cluttered with the scent of other cats. She drank cool, refreshing water from a trickling stream and licked her lips. New-leaf was the best.

And so, lost in her thoughts, Silentkit did not notice how the air became murkier and stank with the scent of swampy land. Still daydreaming, like a normal kit at last, she aimlessly walked right into ShadowClan territory, where another kit was doing almost the exact same misbehaving deed.

But neither of them excepted to bump noses with the other.

Silentkit opened her mouth in a soundless squeak as her pink nose hit something. The something was a cat. A black kitten, larger than her but obviously not an apprentice yet.

"Hey!" The tom-kit said, jumping back. His fur fluffed up in spikes and he bristled warily. "You're on ShadowClan territory!"

_ShadowClan?_

He must have seen the confused expression on Silentkit's face, because he said, "You crossed the border, toad-brain. Do ThunderClan cats stink so much they can't smell past their stench?"

It was Silentkit's turn to bristle, but still she did not speak.

"What's the matter?" he taunted, circling her. "Badger got your tongue?" He chuckled.

No reply. Silentkit's mouth remained firmly shut.

"How rude. And ThunderClan cats call _us _the fox-hearts. Well, my name is Nightkit, and you are still on my territory."

Silentkit backed away until she was back in the forest of ThunderClan, but the kit—Nightkit—had followed her. _Leave me alone!_

Silentkit stared at him, willing him to leave. _One more step forward, and you're crowfood!_

"Don't you talk?" Nightkit asked, slightly friendlier now that they were both on the right side of the border. Silentkit watched him suspiciously.

"You don't talk," he stated.

_No. I don't._

"This is an extremely one-sided conversation."

_And you're one extremely annoying cat._

"Nightkit!" Both kits jumped at the sudden call.

"Well," Nightkit said smoothly, "I better go. See you around," he meowed, then jumped into the bushes and disappeared.

After he left, Silentkit stared dumbly into ShadowClan territory. Then she shook herself and bathed in the stream from before to clean herself.

_No one's ever talked to me like that before. Actually, they've never talked to me._

It was true. All her life she'd been no more than a shadow. But today, someone—a kit she had hardly met, a stranger almost—just made a whole conversation with her. And even after learning that she didn't talk, he still spoke to her and probably would've continued if he hadn't been called.

_Scratch that other thought. He's not too annoying. Dustkit and Mousekit are even worse than him. _The two boastful brothers always played games together and with no one else. When she had first tried to join, they chased her away by ignoring her and playing "story-time", telling a story about a stupid runt who was exiled from ThunderClan because she killed her mother. The runt had obviously been Silentkit, but it didn't hurt. Not anymore.

_No one can reach me. No one can hurt me; not with words, anyway. I am the stone kit._

With that thought, Silentkit stalked back to camp. A few cats looked at her, but nobody seemed to actually care.

Well, Brackenclaw went into Oakstar's den. Silentkit didn't think it had anything to do with her, though.

She went into Watersky's den. The old she-cat bristled, then relaxed as she saw Silentkit.

"Oh," Watedsky said, her fur flattening. "It's just you, little Silentkit. I thought I smelled ShadowClan."

_But I washed my fur! _Well, kind of. Silentkit's first impression of running water wasn't the best one.

"Speaking of that," Watersky continued, "I have a story about ShadowClan I wanted to tell you."

Silentkit pricked her ears to show she was listening and settled down close to the elder. She bit down on a flea jumping on Watersky and spat out the blood.

"Back in the forest, a very long time ago, was a cat called Tigerclaw. He was originally born in ThunderClan but was exiled by noble Bluestar. Tigerstar was a rogue for moons until a sickness from the rats spread upon ShadowClan, leaving them without a leader or deputy. Tigerclaw took advantage of this and took over the Clan who's hearts were chilled by the cold north wind of the mountains and became Tigerstar."

Silentkit felt drowsy and her eyelids fluttered shut before the story was over. The last words she heard rang in her ears.

_ShadowClan cats' hearts were chilled by the cold north wind of the mountains..._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter done. I think it was kind of rushed and I jumped around personalities from time to time, but at least it has proper grammar. Right? Should I slow down? Speed up? Stay same? All constructive (or non-constructive) criticism is welcome!**


End file.
